KYO X yuya shina
by hime retsu
Summary: cowo keras kepala KYO berhadapan dengan cewe manis YUYA SHINA yg terus berusha mendekatinya...
1. Chapter 1

_**CINTA….**_

_**Sebuah kata yang indah tuk di ucapkan dan d rasakan.**_

_**Namun ada saatnya CINTA juga dapat membuat luka yang sangat dalam d hati.**_

_**Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna d dunia ini.**_

_**Hanya orang-orang yang mampu menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan pasangannya yang **_

_**Mampu bertahan menghadapi pahitnya CINTA,dan pada akhirnya ,mereka jugalah yang **_

_**Dapat merasakan indahnya CINTA.**_

_~prolog end~_

Pagi yang cerah….

"wooyy…yuya ayo bangun nanti kamu terlambat..ini hari pertamamu masuk SMA kan?" *suara laki-laki"

"haah,masih ngantuk ka…" *sambil ngucek-ngucek mata*

"ya,ampun…kalo kamu ga mau bangun juga aku tinggal lho..! ayo cepat,bangun sekolah ku itu tdak akan mentolerir siswa yang terlambat…" *laki-laki2 itu menarik tanganku*

"iya..iya aku bangun…." *malas*

"bagus cepat mandi,dan perpakaian…." *berjalan meninggalkan kamar*

"huft…cerewet…!"

Hai,semua…aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya….hehehe…nama ku Yuya Shina…mulai hari ini aku menjadi siswa di SMA KITAGAWA,kalian taukan ntu SMA ujian masuknya susah banget..dan untungnya aku bisa masuk ke sana. Nah ,mari ku perkenalkan satu-satu keluargaku,yg tadi membangunkanku adalah kakak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, namanya Yuan,dia juga bersekolah d SMA yang sama denganku,bisa d bilang dia kakak kelasku. Sedangkan ibuku bernama Shisoudou. Beliau bekerja d restaurant dekat rumahku sbg juru masak. Nah,klo ayahku bernama Shinlei. Lucu ya,huruf depan nama kami sekeluarga sama,aku dan kakakku huruf depannya Y sedangkan ayah dan ibuku nama depannya S.

"ibu,ayah kami berangkat" kata kakakku.

"iya hati-hati ya…." Jawab ibu.

Di jalan,menuju sekolah…

"kak,hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru kan?" Tanya ku.

"iya,kenapa?" jawab kakak ku.

"huft,pasti membosankan..!'' jawab ku manyun.

*PLETAK* "dasar kamu ini,hilangkan kebiasaan cuek mu itu,kamu sudah SMA Yuya…!''

"aduch…." *megang kepala* "iya-iya….!''

Sesampainya d sekolah….

"kyaa…itu Yuan-senpai…." Sorak-sorai cewe-cewe sudah menyambut kakakku di depan gerbang utama SMA itu. Yah,maklumlah kakakku kan sangat popular d antara cewe-cewe.

''ka,itu para fans mu…?" tanyaku.

''iya…duch,aku cape harus meladeni mereka. Aku kabur duluan ya yuya. Daaahh ….sampai ketemu nanti..!" *melambaikan tangan sambil berlari*

"ckckck…masa aku di tinggal..dasar kakak..! terpaksa cari aula tempat upacara sendirian.."

Setelah beberapa menit….

Dueengg….."nampaknya aku tersesat….! Tempat apaan nich? Di sekeliling ku kok cuman ada pohon…''

*melihat sekeliling* tiba-tiba …..

Buukk….*jatuh karna kesandung* "aducchh…siapa yang naruh barang sembarangan sich di sini?" *marah-marah*

"hey..kamu cerewet banget sich…! Ganggu tidurku tau ! dasar..!'' tiba-tiba di balik pohon muncul seorang cowo.*background bunga sakura* ~mulai lebay~

Bengong kaya baru ngeliat pangeran Charles…bussyet dah,cakep banget nie cowo….. _

"wooyy…!'' *teriak* ~menghamburkan khayalanku~ Ngapain bengong gtu…! Sudah sana pergi dari sini..!"

Ya,ampun nie cowo kok,kasar banget sich,apa dia berandalan di sekolah ini,…

"m..ma'af…nampaknya aku tersesat, tadi aku sedang mencari aula tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru…" kataku.

"ck..kau murid baru ya…pantas saja…aku baru melihatmu…." Katanya ketus.

" bisa minta tolong antarkan aku ke aula itu kak?" *angel smile*

Tatapan dingin."ga mau..!" jawabnya tegas.

Astaga nie cowo bner-bner dech…sabar..sabar…ritsu kamu ga boleh bersikap kasar lagi..kamu sudah SMA jaga sikap….

"ah,kakak..ayolah,aku sudah terlambat nich…tolong donk antarkan aku ya..ya…please….." *puppy eyes*

Melipat kedua tangan di depan."dasar anak baru yang merepotkan..! yaa,sudah ayo….'' *terpaksa*

Yeesss…berhasil..! *ucapku dalam hati*

"ayo kak..!* mengikuti dari belakang*

Dalam perjalanan tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar lagi. Cowo itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan.

Ketika melewati kelas-kelas,semua siswa menatap aneh kepadaku,dan ada juga yang berbisik.

"mm..kak,knp mereka memandangi kita seperti itu,?" tanyaku.

"sudah,jangan di hiraukan..!" jawabnya dingin.

Sesampainya di tempat upacara…

"ini tempatnya..!'' kata cowo itu.

"fiuh,syukurlah aku belum terlambat..makasih ya kak..!" kataku.

Cowo itu hanya memandangku dgn tatapan dingin. tiba-tiba…

Drap..drap..*suara derap langkah kaki*

"Yuya…!

"ah,kakak….!''

Tiba-tiba kakak ku menatap aneh kpd cowo itu seakan-akan ingin marah..

"Kyo…ku peringatkan kau,jangan ganggu adik ku..!" kata kakakku dgn marah.

"kakak…ada apa ini..dia yang sudah mengantarku k sini..tadi aku tersesat.." jelasku.

"ma'af saja ya yuan,aku tidak berniat menggangu adik mu…" sela cowo itu.

"aku tidak peduli,pergi kau..jgn dekati adikku…!'' kata kakakku kasar.

"kakak…"

Ada apa ini sebenarnya…mengapa kakakku marah kepada cowo itu….

"baik,aku pergi…!'' Kemudian cowo itu pergi…

"kak,sebenarnya ada apa sich?" tanyaku bingung.

~to be continue~


	2. Chapter 2

''jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya,aku hanya tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa nanti…!" jawab kakakku dgn tatapan dingin.

*dalam hati* ada apa sich ini sbenarnya ,apa hubungan kakakku dengan cowo itu,apakah mereka berteman atw…

"hey,sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku d gerbang sekolah ya..kita pulang sama-sama" kata kakakku.

"ah,iya…." Jawabku.

Tak lama setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai,aku langsung masuk kelas. Tiba-tiba…

Bruukk…..*nambrak seseorg*

"ah,m''f saia tidak sengaja…!'' ucap seorg cewe dgn suara seperti anak kcil.

"umm..iya,gak apa-apa kok.." jawabku.

Setelah ku pandangi wajah anak cewe itu…kyaaaaaaa…imuuuttttt bangeettt…._

"m''f…." ucapnya gugup.

"eh….*kaget* oh,iya..kamu murid d kelas ini jg ya…" tanyaku sambil berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong.

"i..iya…'' jawabnya dgn suara yg imut bnget.

"ahahaha…ga perlu gugup gitu,aku ga bakal makan kamu kok….palingan cuman ku gigit….!'' Kataku.

Cewe itu langsung mundur 30 langkah .

"hahahahahaha…..aku hanya bercanda kok…ya,ampun….!'' Kataku sambil masih tertawa.

"oh,ku kira betulan… !'' jawabnya.

"ah,itu ada bangku yang masih kosong….!" Kataku sambil menujuk bangku kosong dekat jendela.

"ummm…." Bingung.

"hey…nich d sebelahku kosong..ayo duduk sini ajah…..! ^^'' ajak ku.

"i…iya…" lalu cewe itu duduk d sebelah ku.

"kayaknya kita belum knalan ya…namaku Yuya shina…namamu siapa?" tanyaku .

"n..namaku Sakuya …." Jawabnya pelan.

"oh….salam knal ya sakuya-chan…..!'' kataku.

*kaget*"sakuya-chan?" kata risa.

"iya…kok…kaget gitu…mulai sekarang kita berteman ya….." *senyum*

"iya….makasih sudah mau jd temanku yu…yuya-chan…..!''

"hahaha…kamu lucu banget ya…." Kataku.

Akhirnya aku dapat teman baru di SMA. Ga nyangka ada teman selucu dia di sini. Setelah itu gurupun masuk ke kelas untuk mengabsen dan perkenalan diri.

TENG….TENG….*bel istirahat*

"fiuh,akhirnya…..istirahat juga…aku harus menemui kakak kelas yang tadi…." Kata ku.

"ah,yuya-chan mau makan siang dengan ku…" Tanya risa.

"eh,m''f sakuya-chan aku mau ketemu seseorg dulu….!" Langsung pergi meninggalkan risa.

Aku langsung menuju ke kelas 2 dengan diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan kakakku.. Sesampainya aku di kelas itu….

"m''f permisi…!'' sapa ku.

"ya,ada apa.." jawab salah seorang kakak kelas..

"umm..gini apa di kelas ini ada orng yg tinggi semampai,berambut hitam dan berwajah agak sangar?"tanyaku.

"hum…*berfikir* ah,maksudmu….KYO ya…." Jawabnya .

"saia kurang tau namanya.."

"klo bnar dia…sekarang palingan dia ada di belakang sekolah..sedang tidur…coba kamu ke sana..!''

''ah..tempat yang bnyak pohonnya itu ya.."

"iya…"

"ok,makasih ya kak" langsung kabur.

Setibanya di belakang sekolah…*dalam hati* nie org apa bner bsa tidur d sini….

Tiba-tiba…buuggh….*jatuh tersandung lagi*

"aduch….nie udh yg k'3 kalinya…." Kataku.

"woooyyy…siapa lagi sich yg gangguin aku tidur….!'' Teriak cowo itu.

tiba-tiba di balik pohon muncul seorang cowo.*background bunga sakura* ~mulai lebay lagi~

"ah,halo kak…" sapa ku.

Dia menatap dingin ke arahku.

''pergi kau…!'' jawabnya seraya kembali membaringkan badannya di bawah pohon.

"ah,tunggu ada yang mau ku tanyakan…!'' kataku.

"apa?" jwabnya datar.

''apa kakak,berteman dengan kakakku..?" tanyaku.

Cowo itu hanya diam saja…..

"hey,ayo jawab…!'' desakku.

"pergilah…!'' jawabnya dengan setengah berteriak.

"tidak mau,kakak jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi….!''

''ku bilang PERGI….!'' Teriaknya.

*kaget* "ta..tapi…"

" ritsu….!''

Seseorg ku tengok itu adalah kakakku…!

"ah,kakak…!" kataku

"sedang apa kamu di sini….*melihat kearah cowo tadi* kamu…sdh ku bilang jangan dekat-dekat dia….dia itu berbahaya…!''

BUUUUGGHH….*cowo tadi memukul pohon yg ada d sampingnya sampai tumbang..lalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan kakak*

"kak…sebenarnya ada apa sich..apa dia teman kakak….?" Tanyaku.

"sebenarnya dia…..ah,sudahlah nanti ku jelaskan di rumah saja….sekarang kamu masuk kelas sana..!" Kata kakakku.

Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi….

=============================to be continued================================


	3. Chapter 3

TENG..TENG…*bel pulang sekolah*

"fiuh,akhirnya pulang juga…..'' kata ku.

''woi.. yuya ayo pulang…!'' terdengar suara cowo di depan kelasku.

Melirik ke luar kelas..''oh,kakak ya..''

'' buruan ah…nanti malah ke sorean…!'' desaknya.

"i..iya…" jawab ku,.

Lalu..aku bersama kakakku pulang melewati gerbang sekolah. Ah,ada dia..kalo tidak salah namanya tadi KYO kan…*tiba-tiba kakakku menarik tangan ku dengan cepat* "auww…ka sakit..!" *rintihku*

"sudah jangan berisik…!" bentak kakakku.

"a..ada apa sich ka…kenapa tampaknya kakak sangat marah sama cowo tadi,memang dia punya salah apa sama kakak…?" *tanyaku sambil menahan tangan ku yg sakit*

Kakakku hanya terdiam tidak bicara satu kata pun. Melirikku pun tidak,dia masih saja menarik tanganku dengan kasar,sampai pergelangan tanganku merah."aduch,kak..tanganku sakit..!'' kataku.

"hah,*terkejut* m..m''f yuya aku tidak bermaksud…"*melepaskan tanganku*

"sudahlah ka,tidak apa-apa kok..hanya saja aku masih penasaran dengan apa yg terjadi…".

"ah,kita sudah sampai di rumah..nanti ku ceritakan…" kata kakakku.

Hah…sejak kapan sudah sampai rumah..cepat banget…*kataku dalam hati dengan heran*

Lalu akupun bersama kakakku masuk ke dalam rumah…

"kami pulang…" kata aku dan kakakku secara bersamaan.

"ah,selamat datang…" jawab ibuku.

"ibu masak apa? Aku sudah lapar…" Tanya kakakku.

"mmm..ibu masak sayur asem sama sayur lodeh…*gubrak* ~nama jepang tp,tetep…masakan indo~ oh,iya yuya gimana di hari pertama masuk sekolah..menyenangkan?" Tanya ibu.

"yaah..sangat menyenangkan..sampai-sampai seseorang membuatku jadi sangat penasaran..*melirik dengan tajam ke arah kakakku*''

''Bhuuks….uhuk-uhuk…..*tersedak* bu aku ganti baju dulu ya baru makan…" jawab kakakku dengan tergesa-gesa sambil masuk kamar.

"huh…melrikan diri…kak..ingat janjimu..kau akan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku…! *teriakku*''

"i..iya….*kakakku balas dengan teriak*

"ya..suda aku juga mau ganti baju dulu bu…." *langsung masuk kamar*

"s..sbnarnya mereka knp sich..?" Tanya ibu dengan heran.

Tak berapa lama kami sudah berganti baju,dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"saatnya makan.." kata kakakku.

Lalu akupun duduk di kursi nasi dan sayur asem kesukaanku. * melamun* aku tak habis pikir,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kakak dan cowo itu. Apa cowo itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal,sehingga kakakku sangat membencinya.

"Yuya…" panggil ibu. *aku tidak menjawab* "Yuya…!" panggil ibu agak keras.

''ah..*kaget* i..iya bu…ada apa?" jawabku.

''kamu kenapa sich…makan itu ga boleh samba melamun…!'' kata ibu.

"i..iya bu m''f..nggak ada apa-apa kok…'' *meneruskan makan.

Kakakku hanya terdiam..huh,nampakya tu orang menikmati sekali makanannya. Hari ini juga aku harus dapat jawabannya… awas aja kakak,kalo kau tidak cerita…habis kau…! *menatap kakak ku dengan hawa yang berapi-api*

'' yosh..aku selesai makan…!'' kata kakakku.

"a..aku juga.." kataku dengan cepat."kak,sekarang saatnya kau cerita….." menyeret kakakku ke kamar.

"a..aduch…hey kau ini apa-apa'an sich…kasar banget jadi cewe…!'' . "biarin….''

Setelah aku menyeret kakakku ke dalam kamar,langsung ku paksa dia untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"sekarang ayo cerita…!'' desakku. "i..iya..'' jawab kakakku..

"ehem..begini..sebenarnya dulu waktu SMP Kyo itu adalah sahabat baikku…aku sangat mempercayainya..yah,walaupun wajahnya sangar begitu padahal hatinya sangat baik…sampai suatu ketika peristiwa itu datang…ada murid baru di kelas kami gadis cantik bernama Okuri…aku langsung menyukainya..tapi sayangnya Okuri menyukai Kyo..mengehtahui hal itu hatiku sakit..tapi Kyo adalah sahabat ku..tak apalah…biar aku yg mengalah..lalu akupun memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kyo..dan kamu tau Yuya apa jawaban Kyo?*aku menggelengkan kepala*..dia malah bilang dengan tatapan dingin.."m''f aku tidak menyukainya,kalo kamu ambil saja". ''tapi dia sangat menyukaimu ryu..tolong terima dia.''. tidak..sudah ku bilang aku tidak suka dia..dan aku tidak akan pernah suka..!'' jawab ryu dengan suara keras...entah mengapa ada suara kaleng jatuh..setelah aku menoleh,ternyata cewe itu menangis lalu pergi. Setelah hari itu,terdengar kabar bahwa Okuri bunuh diri di dalam kamarnya dengan menyayat nadinya. Sejak saat itu aku membenci Kyo..aku bersumpah tidak ingin berteman maupun bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi..alhasil di SMA pun aku tetap bertemu dengannya. " cerita kakakku dengan panjang lebar.

''oh,begitu..tapi kak,ku pikir itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyo..Kyo berhak suka atau tidak suka dengan orangkan…" kataku.

"yah,mungkin kau benar Yuya..tapi,tetap saja…aku masih membencinya..andaikan dia tidak berkata begitu…Okuri...Okuri…pasti masih ada di dunia ini…*kakakku mulai menangis*"

Ya..sekarang aku mengerti…*sambil mengelus kepala kakakku* mungkin sakit hati kakak karena ayano pergi dengan cara seperti itu tidak dapat di obati..padahal sudah bertahun-tahun kejadian itu ..tabahkan hati mu…hmmm..*berpikir* ah,aku punya ide,,bagaimana kalo aku menyatukan dua sahabat ini lagi..hehehe…XDD ….apapun caranya akan ku lakukan.

"ng..anu...Yuya..sampai kapan kau mau ngelus kepalaku…!" Tanya kakakku.

"yah..sampai kakak berhenti menangis…hahaha…"jawabku.

"k..au…ini…..Hiaaahhh*nimpuk Yuya pake bantal*.." setelah itu kakakku langsung keluar dari kamarku.

"dasar kakak…! Tapi tenanglah ka..aku akan membuat kalian bersahabat kembali.."ucapku.

======================To be contuned==============================


End file.
